This invention relates to a magnetic reproducing apparatus, and particularly, to magnetic reproducing apparatus capable of receiving radio broadcast programs.
Recently, a magnetic reproducing apparatus has been developed which is compact in size and light in weight, and which reproduces stereo programs. One popular apparatus, which does not have a recording function and loudspeaker, includes a headphone which enables a user to walk and listen to the reproduced sound. This apparatus is designed to reproduce recorded tracks on tape and also to receive radio broadcast programs by inserting a cassette type tuner unit. The tuner unit includes receiving, tuning, detecting and amplifying portions, etc. The user listens to the radio when he inserts the cassette type tuner unit in the cassette holding portion of the apparatus. The apparatus includes a PLAY button which functions as a switch for listening to the radio. One disadvantage of this apparatus is that the pinch roller of the magnetic reproducing device continues to contact the capstan during radio listening.